


You're My Universe

by darkfantasies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Boys Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magical Boys, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Charlie Weasley, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Sex Makes Everything More Interesting, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, They Could've Just Talked About Dragons, Top Newt Scamander, Topping from the Bottom, but nah, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfantasies/pseuds/darkfantasies
Summary: Newt works as a teacher at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and his life is pretty dull and boring till one student brightens up his day: Charlie Weasley. Newt can't seem to focus around the boy with his fiery red hair, lithe body and fascination with dragons. How is Newt ever supposed to control himself around this masterpiece, when he wants to touch him every time they're around each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I watched Fantastic Beasts, I knew I had to write this pairing because they'd honestly fit perfectly together what with their personalities and such.
> 
> Let's clear some things up first. I wrote this imagining Newt as somewhat the same age as Charlie albeit a bit older, so no, this is NOT some kind of pedophilia or Old Newt and Young Charlie if they had their canon age difference. This is an AU where they are sort of the around the same age.
> 
> I also think I'm the first person to ever write this pairing because I honestly couldn't find it anywhere else on the internet so kudos to me for having a wild imagination haha .
> 
> Lastly, I don't have a beta-reader, so any mistakes are my own and I apologise if there are any because in all truth, I couldn't be bothered to read it again, but I doubt that there are any major errors and most importantly, please do enjoy this fic which turned out to be much longer than I ever expected

“You need to gain its trust before you approach it. Show it that you mean no harm,” said Newt, demonstrating as he spoke. He walked slowly towards the Romanian Longhorn, hand held out in front of him. He took measured steps towards the dark green dragon, whose scales looked almost emerald in the harsh sunlight of the day.

Its golden horns glittered and Newt exhaled as he approached the dragon. The dragon snorted before stepping forward to nuzzle him. Newt smiled and turned towards the group of students who looked at him in awe. The dragon nuzzled him once more and snorted, due to the lack of attention. “Easy there, Raziel.” He beckoned the students to come forward, but none of them budged.

“Come on guys. He wont hurt you – at least while I’m here,” he added quickly, hoping none of the students decided to try to approach the dragon by themselves later on. All of them stayed in their places, glancing nervously at one another, urging somebody to go first. “Ill do it if you guys are too scared to,” said a masculine voice at the back of the group. Newt craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the male. The male pushed his way to the front.

Newt stepped back in shock as the boy revealed himself. He was probably the youngest person he had seen here. He shook away his feelings and composed himself. “And what’s your name?” he managed to get out without choking on the boy’s age again. “Charles Weasley, Sir, but everyone calls me Charlie,” he said, with more confidence than Newt had possessed in his life. “Okay Charlie, now come here slowly and don’t make any sudden noises, lest you startle poor Raziel over here.”

Charlie smiled and put his notebook on the ground. He walked over, mimicking what Newt had done earlier and carefully laid his hand on the dragon. Up close, Newt could see the restrained excitement in the bright blue eyes of the boy. It almost reminded him a little of himself, but he forced himself to refocus on what was happening in front of him.

“That’s very good,” he said, then immediately realised that it had been quiet enough only for the both of them to hear. Charlie looked up from the dragon and smiled at him, causing Newt to melt a little. He tore his gaze away from the boy and turned to face the class again. “Charlie here is a very good example to follow. This is the correct way to approach a dragon. You can all go for a fifteen minute break now and return to learn how to feed it,” Newt remembered to project his voice this time. He stroked the dragon and noticed that Charlie was still standing next to him.

“Don’t you want to go for a break?” Newt asked shyly, hoping that he wasn’t as red as the boy’s hair. In the sun, it looked like the boy’s his head was crowned with fire. Charlie looked at his feet before looking up again. “Do you mind if I stay. I don’t mean to bother you or anything,” Charlie said sheepishly. “O…of course not! Just make sure to stay by my side and not to go near the tail,” Newt managed to stutter out. He mentally cringed at the mess he was in front of Charlie. A student shouldn’t be able to intimidate him, even if he looked particularly cute.

Charlie moved closer to Newt and continued stroking the dragon. A comfortable silence settled over the pair, their attention turned on the dragon. Newt kept glancing over at Charlie, mesmerised by the fearless boy next to him. “I’m assuming you were in Gryffindor,” said Newt, shattering the silence. Charlie nodded, still preoccupied with the Romanian Longhorn. Newt swallowed his next words, his attempt at conversation failing. “And you’re from?” asked Charlie, looking up at last.

“Oh, I’m from Hufflepuff,” Newt quickly said, waiting for the younger man to chide or laugh at him. Surprisingly, Charlie only smiled and said, “Well you definitely seem more like a Gryffindor, with you being so confident in front of these dragons.” “Dragons are fine and all. What really scares me are people,” Newt confessed, then mentally facepalmed for making himself sound like a depressed weirdo. Charlie only laughed – no judgement or shrewdness.

“I completely understand you. People are so confusing sometimes. Why’d you ever want to be a teacher though? Interacting with people is the main part of the job scope,” Charlie asked. Newt realised that the boy was genuinely curious about getting to know him and hoped he wasn’t blushing once again. “I just love magical creatures so much and I want to show to the wizarding community that there’s nothing to fear of them,” Newt said, stroking the dragon with the back of his hand.

“I think I should start class now,” Newt said abruptly, cutting off whatever Charlie was going to say. “O… okay,” said Charlie, furrowed his brows, confused at the sudden rebuff. Newt nodded his head, schooling his features into neutrality. He couldn’t stand another minute standing next to the younger man. The man had pulled out all his feelings and secrets, just by being present and it unnerved Newt the effect the younger man had on him. He shuddered slightly at the thought of spilling all his hopes and dreams to the man – a stranger he barely knew.

The lessons that day were particularly hard for Newt. His gaze kept on drifting over to the redhead who was dutifully taking notes or asking questions. He could barely focus on anything or anyone else. He had contemplated ending lessons right there and then but decided against it. He shouldn’t let his wayward feelings disrupt lessons for his students. Thankfully, by the end of the lesson, nobody had pointed out how out of character he had been. He thanked Merlin for his kind generosity.

A sharp tap on his shoulder startled him and he jumped slightly, spinning on his heels. Charlie Weasley stood in front of him, eyes averted, red spreading from his cheeks down below his shirt. Newt gave him a quick onceover before meeting the man’s still averted eyes. “I was wondering whether I could help you bring Raziel back to the stables,” he asked shyly. Charlie looked like a god – the setting sun illuminating him from behind, casting him in a halo of golden.  
Newt however, didn’t comment on this and just muttered a barely discernible ‘yes’ before leading them away. He could acutely feel Charlie at his back, following him. Newt was sweating now, beads of sweat sliding down his back, as if the boy was radiating heat. Newt led the dragon into his wide pen and Charlie’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the rainbow of dragons surrounding them.

Charlie looked like he was about to faint in excitement and Newt had to restrain himself from putting a hand around the boy. Charlie was practically bouncing up and down and Newt remembered a time when he too had been just as enthusiastic. “This better than any present I’ve ever gotten,” Charlie almost squealed. “Thank you, Sir,” he said in a much more dignified way, attempting to control his feelings. “No need to call me Sir. Newt’s fine,” Newt said, waving it off casually.

Newt let Charlie lead Raziel into his pen and wasn’t surprised when the dragon nuzzled Charlie playfully. It warmed Newt’s heart to see someone just as passionate about magical creatures as he was. He couldn’t help but smile and admire the redhead care for the dragon in front of him as if it were second nature. Newt walked up beside the boy and put his hand on the dragon as well.

“Isn’t he beautiful?’ Charlie said in awe, eyes twinkling with wonder. “He’s magnificent,” Newt agreed, hand brushing over Charlie’s briefly. The boy didn’t seem to notice and Newt cursed himself for being so desperate. “He’s one of my favourite species of dragons here, other than the Ukrainian Ironbellies,” Newt added, clearing his throat. The conversation seemed to be going nowhere so Newt stopped trying to force it, just enjoying the pleasant company of the younger man.

Being so close to this many dragons were having an effect on Newt. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and he used his shirtsleeve to wipe it away. He looked over and noticed that Charlie was just as sweaty as he was. His eyes zoomed in on a drop of sweat and watched it slide over his adam’s apple. Newt swallowed hastily at the sight. His eyes followed the bead of sweat until it disappeared under the younger man’s shirt and he quickly glanced away, hoping the younger man hadn’t noticed him staring.

“It’s getting quite late,” Newt commented, not at all caring about the time in actuality. Charlie’s mood took a visible dip and Newt winced unconsciously. He hated to kill the boy’s joyousness. To be very frank, seeing the boy smile in awe was something he wished he saw in everyone when they were in the company of a magical creature. “I have something at my house that I think you’d like to see, only if you want to,” Newt said, trying to sound offhanded about inviting the boy to his house, though he was internally freaking out.

Charlie nodded his head enthusiastically and followed Newt eagerly out of the pen, disappointment evident in leaving Raziel. “I’ll see you soon,” Charlie called out, shooing away Raziel, who seemed to have grown just as attached to the younger man as Newt had. Newt’s systems were in override as they left the stables. The warmth of the dragons seeped out of him almost instantaneously and the chill night air assaulted him harshly. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. Newt gestured for Charlie to follow him, but Charlie sidled up to him, not more than a hairsbreadth away from him.

They walked over to Newt’s house, which was on the grounds – Newt leading the way. Newt planted his gaze firmly in front of him, forcing himself to look straight ahead. He had to physically stop himself from turning around and admiring the boy next to him in the pale moonlight and twinkling stars. The boy was far too close for Newt’s comfort.

The boy was pressed against Newt’s shoulder and Newt wondered whether it would be appropriate to put his arm around the boy’s waist. The night air was cold and unforgiving. Surely pulling the boy closer, feigning being cold, wouldn’t be too suspicious? But Newt stopped himself just as his arm reached out on its own accord. “I wish I could live here, surrounded by dragons all the time,” Charlie mused, still dizzy with excitement.

Newt nodded his head as the pair reached the quaint cottage that he’d been living in for the past few months. He pushed open the door and lead Charlie into the space which he fondly called home. Charlie gasped as they entered, all available space littered with parchment and diagrams and open books. Newt felt like he was being scrutinised, but Charlie immediately made his way over to a desk with a diagram of Raziel that Newt had been working on. Newt sat down on the chair, grateful for the reprieve.

“If you look over here you’ll see that Raziel actually isn’t fully grown yet. He’s only about 25 feet, yet Romanian Longhorns tend to grow up to an average of 40 feet,” Newt said, pointing to the piece of parchment spread on his table. Charlie leaned forward, studying the diagrams and notes that Newt had meticulously written up. He nodded his head and bit his lip as he furrowed his brows, scrutinising the notes.

Charlie traced his fingers delicately along the diagram. “Did you do all this by yourself?” asked Charlie quietly, eyes still on the diagram. Newt nodded, before realising that Charlie wasn’t looking at him. “Yes, I did.” Newt swallowed nervously. Charlie’s body was brushing against his and he wasn’t sure whether he should lean closer or away.

The dim candlelight illuminated Charlie’s face and hair. The red hair seemed to be ablaze – a flame crackling in the night, a sun lighting up the darkness of space. Newt unconsciously reached up to touch it, drawn in by its beauty. He ran his fingers through the soft tufts of amber. Charlie’s breath hitched as Newt’s hand trailed down to the nape of his neck, gently caressing the short hair that grew there.

Charlie stood up abruptly and Newt flinched at the sudden movement. He hadn’t intended to do that. He hadn’t meant to be so weird, but his fascination had caught up to him and he couldn’t control it. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” Newt stuttered, eyes looking everywhere else except at the man before him. Newt ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply at his obvious stupidity. Charlie cocked his head, tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick his lips.

“Look at me,” Charlie ordered, yet managed to make it sound like a question. Newt glanced up nervously, fiddling with his fingers. Charlie rolled his shoulders, moaning lightly as the tension left him. Newt gulped at the sight. He walked forward and pulled Newt up from the chair to stand up. Newt towered over Charlie, yet it seemed that Charlie had all the leverage in this situation.

Charlie unbuttoned Newt’s waistcoat, then pushed it off the man’s shoulders to drape it across the chair. He leaned forward, till Newt could feel his warm breath on his chest and pulled off his bowtie with his teeth. New could only stand and watch as the man undressed him. Charlie leaned back and guided the man backwards until the back of his knees hit his bed and he sat down. Charlie knelt down and unbuttoned his shirt, with precision where Newt could only hold himself back from touching the man.

Charlie gently pushed Newt onto the bed, laying the man down. His knees bracketed Newt’s body beneath him and Newt couldn’t help but hold his breath in anticipation of what was about to happen. He wasn’t even in control of his own body right now. Being undressed by the man above him had frozen his senses and mind, till reason was a numb ache in the pit of his stomach.

Newt studied the face of the redhead hovering above him. Piercing blue eyes stared down at him, devouring the sight of his body. Charlie’s eyes drifted down his shirtless abdomen, halting when he noticed the now healed scars painted across it. He looked up, eyes meeting Newt’s in a question. “They’re from some of the creatures that I’ve encountered,” Newt said, slightly disappointed to break the silence.

Charlie nodded wordlessly and began tracing them. Newt inhaled sharply as Charlie’s fingertips idly danced across his body, making his veins fill with electricity. Charlie chuckled at Newt’s intake of breath and continued his agonisingly slow attack on the older man’s body. Newt’s eyes followed Charlie’s fingers as they slowly reached the waistband of his pants. Charlie stopped and started toying with the elastic, looking up at Newt for permission to continue.

Newt nodded his head eagerly, biting his lip as Charlie unhurriedly pulled his pants and underwear down. Newt’s breathing had become erratic now, the air a cool kiss against his naked body. Charlie was sitting between his legs now, studying him like he had been studying Raziel earlier on. Newt felt insecure under the intense scrutiny of the younger man. His arms instinctively went up to cover his chest, to shield his body from Charlie’s gaze.

Charlie cocked his head and leaned forward. He took Newt’s hands and put them around his waist. “That’s where your hands are supposed to go, if you didn’t know,” he quipped, with a lopsided smile. Newt felt himself blushing and smiled back, nodding his head. Newt lifted up the hem of Charlie’s shirt, sliding his hands along the warm skin under it. Charlie got the message and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

Freckles were dusted across his body like stars were across the universe. It was almost like another universe existed on Charlie’s body and Newt wanted to explore it till he was able to memorise the exact coordinate of every single freckle. Charlie leaned down and captured Newt’s lips with his – it was sweet and gentle and almost seemed like a dream that Newt would forget in the morning. Then it became more passionate.

Charlie licked Newt’s bottom lips, biting it lightly and Newt parted his lips instinctively. Charlie slid his tongue into Newt’s mouth, exploring the wet heat of it. Newt pulled Charlie flush against his body, feeling the hardness of Charlie’s groin. He smiled triumphantly at Charlie’s arousal. Charlie knotted his fingers in Newt’s russet hair, causing Newt to moan into the kiss.

Newt’s hands travelled down Charlie’s back, one destination in mind. He reached the waistband of Charlie’s pants and attempted to tug them off unceremoniously. Charlie broke the kiss and laughed at Newt’s sudden desperation. He pulled off his pants and underwear in one fluid motion and threw them on the floor.

The pair were now in sitting position, Charlie straddling Newt. Charlie latched onto the column Newt’s neck, sucking and biting the skin, causing Newt to moan unabashedly. He moved down to suck on Newt’s collarbone, happy to know that he left a purpling bruise upon on the older man. Charlie stopped his ministrations to growl, “Don’t you dare heal that. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” Newt nodded pathetically, too focused on the sensations to care what Charlie said.

Charlie pushed Newt down on to the bed as his tongue dipped lower and lower. Newt fisted the sheets beneath him, eyes shut tightly as his hips jerked upwards on their own accord. Newt’s eyes flew open as the younger man kissed and licked his inner thigh – so close to the place where he needed attention. His cock was leaking precum now – it beaded at the tip and Newt watched it slide down into Charlie’s hair.

Charlie brought his head up, eyes filled with lust. They both looked at Newt’s cock, fully erect between them. Charlie licked his sinful lips and smirked, nearly causing Newt to come at the sight of it. Charlie lowered his head languidly, blue eyes trained on Newt’s own. He teasingly licked the tip of Newt’s cock and the older man shivered in pleasure. Charlie lowered his head, taking more of Newt into his mouth, leisurely bobbing his head up and down the shaft.

Newt so badly wanted to thrust upwards into the younger man’s mouth – to be enveloped in that warm wet heat. Charlie however, had placed his hands on Newt’s hips, holding him firmly against the bed. Moans and whimpers and pleas were falling freely from Newt’s lips as Charlie picked up his pace, using his hand to pump the base of Newt’s cock. Then it stopped. Newt whined at the loss of Charlie’s mouth on him and pouted.

Charlie was on his knees now, wand out behind him. Newt cocked his head as Charlie mumbled something inaudible. “Newt open that drawer over there and take out the lube,” said Charlie, though the words didn’t sound like words anymore. Newt hurriedly turned on his side and fumbled with finding the lube in near darkness. He passed it to Charlie who squirted some on his hand and started coating Newt’s cock with it. Newt opened his mouth to say something, but words were lost on him when he realised what was about to happen.

“I hope you don’t mind us doing it this way,” said Charlie, positioning himself over Newt’s cock. Newt nodded hastily, mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe that he was going to fuck this beautiful man atop him. Charlie bit his lip as he lowered himself onto Newt’s aching cock. They both groaned in unison – Newt’s cock being encompassed in tight heat, Charlie’s asshole being penetrated after so long.

Newt was drowning in pleasure. He fastened his hands onto Charlie’s hips, sliding himself into the man, till he was fully sheathed. Charlie sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “Open them,” whispered Newt, “I want you to look at me and know that I’m the one causing you pleasure.” Charlie opened his eyes and nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. “I doubt that I’d ever forget it soon,” he quipped, grinding down slightly. Newt’s breath hitched at the sudden friction and pressure.

Charlie arched his back and rolled his hips in one fluid motion, causing Newt to let loose an indecent moan. After what seemed like an eternity, Charlie started moving up and down. His eyes were solely focused on Newt, as if nothing else existed in that moment except both their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible. Newt thrust upwards and Charlie whimpered, biting his lip, turning it a beautiful shade of scarlet. Newt smiled deviously and pulled Charlie down again, causing the younger man to whimper again. Newt knew that he’d found Charlie’s prostate and thrust upwards, intending to hit it each time.

Newt revelled in the undignified sounds of Charlie’s pleasure and instructed Charlie, “Touch yourself. I want to see you do it.” Newt knew he sounded desperate, but it had been so long since he had been with another man and getting Charlie was more than he expected. Charlie obliged and began to stroke himself in time with Newt’s thrusts. “I’m… I’m so cl… close, Newt,” Charlie managed to whimper pathetically, while fucking himself faster onto the older man and touching himself.

Sweat trickled down Charlie and onto Newt. Newt’s hungry eyes focused on the beads of liquid as they slid onto his body. He watched Charlie pump himself, sliding his hand up and down his own cock, head tossed back. He watched the younger man fondle his own balls and then start pumping himself again with vigour. The redhead thumbed his own slit as precum coated his hand and slick cock. Newt’s eyes desperately devoured the image.

Newt had set them a fast rhythm, guiding Charlie’s hips into motion, the sound of skin against skin and ragged breaths filling the air like music. “Newt!” Charlie half screamed, half moaned as with a final turn of his wrist, he spilled hot white liquid on Newt’s chest and his own. Newt felt Charlie’s muscles clench around him and the immense pressure building up in him exploded and he released, still buried deep within the younger man. He dug his fingers into the younger man’s hips, sure that he was going to leave behind tiny red crescent-shaped marks. Well what was a universe without a few moons?

They both panted, riding out their orgasms. Charlie leaned forward and licked his cum off Newt’s chest, eyes on Newt the whole time. The whole experience was so intimate and erotic that he wondered if he’s going to get hard just from the sight of it. Charlie climbed off Newt and pulled the older man into a deep kiss, rolling them onto their sides. Newt tangled his hands in Charlie’s hair, pressing their naked bodies firmly together that they’re now an oblong shape – one man indistinguishable from the other.

“I think I may love you,” Charlie whispered, too quiet for Newt to discern if the impromptu confession was real or something his mind made up. Newt nodded, eyes closing, already halfway to sleep. “You are my own personal universe. I think I’ve been drifting aimlessly through space all this time and now you’ve pulled me in and I can’t help but orbit around you. Of course I love you, how could I not, when I’ve been on a crash course towards you this whole time,” Newt whispered, not fully aware of what he’d just said or where it was all coming from.

He heard Charlie’s breath hitch and opened his eyes to find the redhead’s mouth agape, eyes twinkling like stars. Charlie opened his mouth but no words come out, or maybe he was talking but Newt couldn’t hear it. Well sound doesn’t travel in space, Newt concluded. He pulled Charlie closer, letting the younger man rest his head on his chest. Newt closed his eyes again, deciding that he would fix whatever mess came out of his mouth tomorrow. Now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and please leave kudos and comment if you did!!


End file.
